The Beast
by loveangel12
Summary: Naruto is the school's badboy-playboy, but when a new girl shows up and he likes her can he put his badboy side behind to have a relationship with her or will his past mistakes cost him his love, his friends and his life. Naru/Hina. REVIEW PLZ
1. new to you

**A/N- hey guys loveangel12 here to tell you about my new story called the BEAST. i would like suggestions and questions. read the story then review cause it's your reviews that tell me when to update **

**New to you **

Naruto have a dangerous streak that no one can break until one-day hinata showed up and for the first time naruto fell in love, but can he keep her safe from the gangs and danger.

"Father why do we have to move to Japan wasn't home better" hinata complained as her father drove her to school, the place wasn't bad, she's been here two days and haven't heard of someone getting murdered or fires or earthquakes, that was good but why did she have an uneasy feeling about this place. She understands her father had no choice but transfer because his is in need here but why could he not had leave her with her friends.

"I'm sorry itoshii I didn't have any choice"….hinata looked at her father's face and tell he did not like moving either she sighed and let it go. Her father dropped her off at the front of the gate, and headed for work.

"Hello I'm hinata"…hinata is suppose to meet a girl in front of the gate to show her around

"I know I will be your buddy. My name is Tenten"...a brown headed girl with a

"How long will this take before I get to my dorm?"

"Not long"...tenten-helping hinata with her bags

"Cool"...hinata walking behind tenten through the hallways it looked like the hall never ended and there were lots of pictures and posters in the walls but a couple of kids were on more posters than other and in the bottom it read, _"_BELIEVE IT" "We're here"...tenten was about to knock on the door when a girl approached her with a message

"tenten"….the girl seeing if she had the right person

"Yeah"...tenten letting go of the handle to take the paper the girl was handing to her

"Tsunade-sama-(principal) can't find a vacant room for the new girl"...the girl said what was written in the paper

"What about this room"…tenten asks

"There are already two people in there"...the girl answers tenten's question quickly cause she noticed the frustration in tenten's voice

"So what does she want me to do"...tenten asks very annoyed about how this has happened she was thinking if those people were more organized maybe they would not make this stupid mistake

"Keep reading"...she told tenten quickly because the anger in tenten's voice was rising

"Take her to Naruto's room?"...tenten asks in disbelieve out of every boy tsunade had to pick naruto she new how naruto was. His sexual desires and all the trouble he gets into

"Yeah, luck"...the girl said before walking off cause she wanted nothing to do with the two

"Okay let's go"...tenten turned to hinata and give her a worry free smile but she was so angry

"Hey Ten"...naruto opening the door to a very frustrated tenet

"Hey naruto, you have a roommate"...tenten said with boredom as if this wasn't bothering her, she loves naruto except naruto came off as a dumb ass and a sexual beats

"No way"...naruto pout, naruto couldn't believe his ears now his bachelor pad was about to being invaded by some guy that thinks he's better then him

"Naruto tsunade-sama said it's an order"...tenten walking pass naruto

"Crazy old lady, so where is he"...naruto turning to tenten, he didn't notice hinata behind him

"She naruto, this is hinata hyuga"...tenten trying really hard not to punch naruto out

"A girl, you want me to room with a girl"...naruto said in disbelief how could they put her with a girl not that he had a problem with them it's just that she could be an ass to girls

"Yeah behave"...tenten with her fist held high

"Fine"...naruto backing down

"Hi"...hinata putting her bags down and handing her hand to naruto

"Hi"...naruto shook her hand, he couldn't stop the feeling of hinata's hand in his it was so soft and gentle

"Okay hinata I'll come pick you up in thirty minutes"...tenten turned to hinata and hugged her

"Bye"...hinata

"Bye, and I mean it do anything to her and i will hurt you, got it"...tenten turn to naruto and warned him again

"Yes ma'am"...naruto was very scared of tenten, naruto didn't realize that hinata was giggling behind them

"Here you can put your stuff down, feel free to move around or change anything"….naruto looking at a very shy hinata with her bags in hand

"Okay"….hinata did as she was told

"That wasn't an order"…naruto said before walking out which stuns hinata. She always did what she was told and now she felt like someone had just asked her to drop everything she had learned.

"Hey here"……..naruto threw a key to hinata "you'll need this to lock the door"

...Two Hours Later, outside the Mall. ...

"So how do you like the school?"……sakura sipping her coconut smoothie

"Its okay"………………………..hinata said sipping her strawberry smoothie

"That's cool"………………………..sakura haruno

"Hey tenten"………………………..ino

"Yeah"………………………..tenten stopped and turn to face ino

"Who's hinata's roommate"………………………..ino asked

"Naruto"………………………..tenten closed her eyes to ignore the stares that were at her and hinata right now

"What"………………………..the girls laughed and giggled at the fact that naruto could not get along with any girl

"NARUTO"…..the girls yelled because that was so unbelievable

"Keep your voice down do you want the boy to be pounce by his fan girls"………………………..tenten whispered since naruto was in the area the girls would go crazy

"Sorry but really naruto"………………………..temari was crying cause she laughed so much she was running out of breath

"Yeah, I talked to lady tsunade and she said she's doing repairs to the other rooms so it will be a while"……tenten took a sip of her drink to stop the embarrassment she thought hinata must be feeling _poor kid she doesn't know what she got her self into _tenten thought

"Hey look it's the boys"………………………..sakura pointed to the guys walking towards them

"You guys finished getting drunk"………………………..tenten asked cause that all they do when the girls ask them to hang out

"Not me"………………………..naruto said a grin appearing on his face as he look to where hinata was standing she seemed scared of something or just shy

"Hey"………………………..naruto walked over to hinata and whispered in her ear he seemed to freak the heck out of her that she just started to run but naruto caught her and she kicked him in his jaw

"Omg"………………………..the group said in awe no one could ever get a move pass naruto to do damage and now hinata cut his lips. The blood started to disappear as the cut heals

"Are you okay hinata"………………………..tenten rushed to her side

"Is she okay she hit me"…………naruto said out of anger

"Hinata?"………………………..neji asked in confusion he heard the name before but only his dad has used it he knew her when she was little, he could see the same physical features

"Neji?"………………………..hinata turned around

"Hi"………………………..they ran to each other in a hug

"What was that?"………………………..ino asked in confusion

"Hinata's like my sister"………………………..neji said breaking the hug

"You two related?"…...sakura asked she knew about neji's power now she is wondering about hinata's powers

"Yeah we're cousins"…...hinata

"So naruto we heard"…...temari said in a voice that makes naruto mad

"You told them"…...naruto screamed at tenten

"Yeah so"…...tenten said with a bored look on her face she did not see the big deal for him

"I don't want them to know"…...naruto glared at her

"What that you're rooming with a girl"…...sakura said in an annoyed look

"What"…...the guys said stunned

"Yeah"…...sakura said in a victorious voice

"I hate you"………………………..naruto growled and his claws started to come out

"Naruto chill its no big deal"………………………..neji and shikamaru pulled naruto back from attacking sakura

"Dude if you do anything to her I will-"…………sasuke stepped in front of him to protect sakura

"Kill me I know relax I wont, you two were made for each other"………………the claws started to disappear

"Who"………………………..hinata asked joining in the conversation

"Them two"………………………..naruto pointed to sakura and sasuke who were holding hands

"What"……..hinata asked sorta confused

"they both want to kill me"………………………..naruto putting his hands behind his neck

"They can have you after we're through"………………………..a boy said from a distance as a kunai was coming their way

"Duck"………………………..shikamaru called to the girls

"Bitch"………………………..naruto aimed some kunais after them with full force it landed in one of the guys chess and he fell to the ground

"What the fuck is wrong with you"………………………..naruto yelled at them

"Your existence"………………………..the boy said launching an attack at naruto

"What's going on?"………………………..hinata asked since she was new in the group and didn't know about the nine tail fox, or the gangs

"Let's get out of here"………………………..sakura

"But what about the boys"………………………..hinata said worriedly

"They can take care of them selves"………………………..tenten said

"Hey sweet thing"………………………..one of the other boys appeared in front of hinata

"Don't touch them"………………………..naruto

"Naruto"………………………..neiji called cause their was one of the boys behind naruto

"Rasengan"………………………..naruto launched the electrical ball into his stomach ignoring the one behind him

"yagan"………………………..sasuke hand turned into a knife and he ran it though the boy

"Get out of here"………………………..naruto yelled trying to save the girl's innocence there was some cruel things they should endure or get to see until they're ready and he thought of this as one of these moments

"Come on hinata"………………………..sakura pulled hinata's arm

"Let's go we'll deal with them later but not now I'm hurt"………………………..he grabbed the other boy that was on the floor and disappeared

"Uh"………………………..naruto slammed his hand on the sidewalk pavement and a hole formed

"Relax naruto"………………………..shikamaru touched his friend's shoulder but naruto only shake his hand away

"This is frustrating I want to get this over with"………………………..naruto

"I know"………………………..sasuke said thinking about everything that happened

"Hey you're hurt"……………………….hinata took naruto's hand in his

"I'm fine, see you guys later"………………………..he disappeared

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	2. past, present, secret

__

"Relax naruto"

"This is frustrating I want to get this over with"

"I know"

"Hey you're hurt"

"I'm fine, see you guys later"

-

"Where is he?" neji was pacing in the quad (a place where the cool kids hang out its invisible can only known by the popular kids

"He's going to come but he needs to let off some steam" tenten was trying to sound calm but she was crazy out of her mind

"I'm sorry hinata" sakura and ino said at the same time

"About what" hinata didn't have any idea what was going on

"Naruto" naruto was heading towards the quad but got

"Hey grandma tsunade" naruto said lazily but kept walking

"You did it again" lady tsunade said her voice breaking

"Sorry" naruto said even though they both know he didn't mean it

"Sorry isn't enough" lady tsunade's temper was rising

"Then what's enough" naruto's voice was getting harsh

"I know you miss your parents" lady tsunade's voice got lower

"How can you miss what you never had?" naruto turned to walk away with a sad expression on his face

"They're the leaders of this village naruto you should be proud. And you should do everything to help them" lady tsunade

"HOW ABOUT THEY GO THE HELL" naruto shouted his voice breaking

"You will not talk like that"

"They're my parents I can say what I want"

"Wow I've never seen naruto so mad" ino said as naruto got closer

"Good night guys" naruto said and turned around

"Hey narutooo are you okay" a bunch of girls started running towards him

"Yeah,"

"You sure…."

"How about you girls lay off just for today and lay someone else I'm tired"

"Naruto" the girls said in a sad tone

"You coming hinata" naruto yelled which scared hinata that she ran to his side

"Bye, goodnight guys" hinata waved to her new friends

"Night" the guys got up to leave

"Hey, who's she" one of the girls asked

"Hinata huyga heir to the huyga clan abilities unknown"

"Well we have to find out because she cannot have naruto"

"I think you're going too far"

"Chujine"

"Relax naruto don't even like her"

"It doesn't hurt to be safe"

"What ever but be careful naruto hold his friends very close"

"How would you know?"

"Naruto was my boyfriend after all"

-

-

"Hey naruto" hinata

"Yeah" naruto

"I'm sorry"

"For what"

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have gotten hurt

"It wouldn't be the first time"

"If you don't mind me asking why are you guys fighting

"I do mind"

"Oh

"Go to sleep" naruto commanded her; hinata shut her eyes so hard that tears were coming from her eyes

-

-

"Good morning" hinata was opening her eyes to find a pair of blue eyes staring at her

"Want to take a shower first" the blue eyed boy said

"Sure" hinata rubbed her eyes stumbled and found her self in naruto's arm she started to blush naruto saw this he turned his head

"Well, go" naruto didn't move he also didn't want to be the jerk of getting someone lese hurt or having his heart broken

"I-" hinata was going to apologize but naruto's face told her there was no apology before she knows it she was in the rest room

Hinata stood there in the tub before turning the water on she looked to make sure that the door was really locked, it was she pulled the shower curtains close when she got out of the tub she realized that naruto making her hurry up she forgot to get her towel hinata opened the door slightly,

"Uh- naruto can you throw me my towel" hinata trying to hide her body from naruto

"Your- oh, here" naruto looked at her only to get a peak at her breast

"Thanks" Hinata got the towel wrapped it around her and went to change as naruto go inside the rest room

"Hey can you throw me the jeans on the bed" naruto

"Sure"

"The shirt too" naruto

"Here"

"The boxers" naruto

"You don't expect me to touch it do you" hinata said in disgust

"It's clean" naruto felt offended he knows boys are disgusting but he wasn't, one of them

"Still"

"Fine" naruto was coming to get it with only his boxers on so hinata made a gust of wind and elevated it to naruto

"Here"

"Nice trick" naruto said before closing the door

After they got ready hinata headed down to the lunch hall to meet with the girls while Naruto stayed in the room he said he wasn't hungry while going down the hall hinata got ambushed by the same group of girls who were kissing naruto's behind yesterday

"Excuse me" hinata tried to walk pass them

"Where do you think you're going?" one of the girls threw hinata back

"To the cafeteria excuse me" hinata tried to get through again but knew they wouldn't let her without some force

"We'll gladly excuse you out of reality" one of the girls was coming at hinata with a machete

"What is this?" hinata asked

"Your end" the girl said

"I think we're going too far"

"Do you want to be like her?"

"No"

"Ladies over here trigram angel of despair"

"Uh, oh"

"What is hinata doing?" sakura asked, hinata had a bunch of girls on her back

"Here are your fan girls" she dropped them at naruto's feet

"What the-hell" naruto leaped away before they landed on him

"You ladies should learn there's a reason why I'm the heir" hinata said and all the girls groan in pain

"This is not the end" one of the girls yelled

"Yes it is" lady Tsunade

"Lady Tsunade" all the girls said getting up ad straightening up

"Fighting is a big problem in the school and a no tolerance thing, all of you will attend detention" lady Tsunade said

"But they attacked me" hinata

"You hit them didn't you?" lady Tsunade asked

"Yes but I would not have if they didn't plan on killing me" hinata

"I don't want to hear anymore if you don't show up I will have to contact your parents" lady Tsunade left

-

-

"Morning hinata, sakura" tenten

"Good morning"

"Slept well" ino asked

"Not really" Sakura answered rubbing her neck "my bed is all lumpy"

"Why were those guys trying to kill naruto yesterday?" hinata

"Love quarrel" sakura said

"What" hinata

"Don't get into it I don't want someone to die again" tenten feeling lots of guilt in her stomach

"Again" hinata was shocked who died? And why

"Yeah" temari said and ino said in a sad tone making hinata think they were fond of the person that died

"What happened?" hinata was curious

"Don't worry about it it's in the past" tenten said touching Hinata's hand

"Okay if you say so" hinata

"Neji stop" neji appeared and started kissing down tenten's throat

"Well I cant if you look that appealing" Neji

"EW, get a room people" Naruto

"Hey neji" sasuke hit him in the head to try to get his attention "I'm trying to eat here"

"Come on hinata before we're late for class" sakura pulled hinata to her feet she had almost all the same classes

"I saw what happened this morning and you showed them" a girl came out of nowhere to thank hinata

"Saw what" tenten and neji asked in unison

"When hinata kicked some fan girl's ass" sakura said with a mile on her face

"Yeah and I got detention" hinata said she knows her dad won't be pleased her first week of school and she already have detention

"Well you'll get to spend more time with naruto" shikamaru said

"That's a good thing?" hinata asked

"Lots of girls would kill to spend time with him" sasuke said

"And they got it" sakura was happy about what happened but she felt sorry for hinata

"Got what?" tenten asked

"They got in trouble too" hinata

"There's my first class _technique 101" _temari said

"Good luck it's easy" the rest of the gang said

"I'll see you guys later" temari said as she head to her class

"Sasuke, and neji I would like it if you guys didn't make my class a joke by making out in front of me" Jiraiya

"Do you guys hear me?" Jiraiya teleported him self in the middle of the classroom

"Shikamaru you too" ino was sitting on shikamaru's lap

"Man you are such a drag" ino got up to seat on her own seat

"I would like to introduce hinata huyga to the class and now Miss Huyga we're testing people on their best techniques got any" Jiraiya asked

"Throw some kunai at me" Hinata asked

"Okay if you're sure -ah" As Jiraiya thrower the kunai's he realized they were being reflected without hinata doing anything then they quadrupled and launch them selves at the target but she stopped them, because killing a teacher is a crime and she can get expelled.

""Nice" jiraiya clapped so did the who class but Neji was paying special attention to the technique

"Naruto you're not getting away with this anymore you're taking this test" Jiraiya forced

"I refuse" Naruto placed his feet over the table then crossed his legs

"Then I'll have to force you" jiraiya grabbed naruto by the collar of his shirt but naruto escapes

"Don't say I didn't worn you, I will not be responsible" Naruto was planning on blowing the roof of the class room but Jiraiya said-

"I would have liked it if you showed something a little less destructive" Jiraiya said to

"Sexy jutsu" Naruto

"Yah" was all Jiraiya could say

"Sensei can you teach me I don't know how to do anything less destructive pretty please" naruto had a finger in her mouth

"Yah" Jiraiya's eyes were popping out of his head and he drool a river

"Pervert" Naruto undid the jutsu

"I'd wish you'd stop using that jutsu on me" Jiraiya said to naruto as he wipes off the drool on his face

"Then stop being such a pervert" Naruto said

"Gaara" Jiraiya pointed to him

"I could never show you my best jutsu" Gaara said

"Why" Jiraiya

"Because I would have to kill you literally even my little one can send this whole class to the hospital" Gaara said

"Thank you Gaara for not sharing" jiraiya said he could never understand that boy

-

-

****

Healing 2.0

"Hiruka sensei has anyone ever die during this" hinata was curious about all the blood on the floor

"Yes once but that's why we use clones made by naruto" hiruka

"Why couldn't we just use naruto?" sasuke

"Naruto is special" hiruka sensei said

"Yeah specially retarded" neji and sasuke said

"Boys relax we need to make sure that those power's get used for something useful"

"Hey sensei I stabbed him" eager happy boy said as he stab the clone repeatedly

"Uh" hiruka sensei only stared and pointed at the boy

"Naruto" hinata pointed to the blood on his shirt

"I think he means this literally" a boy said

"Make the clone disappear" after that class hinata headed to her next class with tsunade she was filling in because one of the teachers was having a baby.

"Okay study chapter nine we have a test on it Friday and if you skip you'll fail my class" she said before everyone ran out of her class

"I wasn't here I don't have the book how can I study" hinata said to her self

"Need a partner" a boy that looked exactly like naruto started walking towards hinata

"Hey naruto" hinata waved

"Hi but my name is shiyo" the boy said

"My name is hinata"

"I know I know every pretty face in this school" shiyo

"That's sweet"

"I'd like to help you study" the boy said

"Why" hinata asked

"Because I like a pretty face" shiyo

"I usually wouldn't do this but I'm desperate" hinata

"Here you can borrow my book I got an extra" the boy handed a book to hinata

"Where should we meet"

"the smoothie spot would do" the boy said

"I don't know where it is" hinata said

"here meet me in front of the gate and we'll go together" hinata thanked him and ran towards her next class

-

-

School was over and so was detention pretty soon the girls were going to the open mic to hear the boys perform there new song they said it was pretty good.

"Hey do you guys know a boy name shiyo" hinata asked causing the group to stop in their tracks

"What?" hinata stopped when she realized that no one was walking behind her?

"How do you know him?" tenten asked in a worried voice

"Well he saw me in the hall and asked if he could help me with homework" hinata

"Stay away from him and don't mention him when you're around naruto" ino warned

"Why?" hinata asked

"That boy only cares about one thing and that's getting in your panties" sakura said

"What does naruto have to do with it" hinata asked

"They're brothers, twins" tenten said but she didn't have a chance to finish before hinata interrupted

"That's why I called him naruto and he got Mad." hinata realized

"Well just stay away from him" tenten

"He promised to help me with my class" hinata

"Can't you ask one of us" ino

"The only person that have my class is naruto" hinata said in a sad tone, she couldn't ask him for help because he slept most of the class

"Hey ino did shikamaru ask you to the dance?" temari

"No, kiba did and I said yes" ino was walking slower then the girls when they heard that they all stopped and look at ino

"Kiba I didn't know you liked him" temari asked ino started blushing at the girl's comments

"You can go to the dance with shikamaru if you want I don't mind" ino said making temari blush

"I-I don't like shikamaru, and friend's don't date friend's ex. it's a rule" temari said trying to convince the girls but was having no effect

"So tenten did Neji get the guts to ask you" temari changing the attention from her to tenten

"Nope he finished asking then I said yes and i kissed him he fainted" tenten said in a laugh, she loved that boy

"That boy is head over heels for you" sakura said, Neji gets offended when ever someone said something bad about tenten, sakura realized that she was making hinata uncomfortable that she decided to change the subject.

"What song do you think the boys will perform" sakura asked and all the girls started giving their opinion. While the girls were walking towards the club and talking and laughing someone stoop down and grabbed hinata.

****

To be continued……….


	3. hidden feelings

While the girls were walking towards the club, talking, and laughing someone stoop down and grabbed be continued……….

"HINATA" the girls screamed

"Ha yah" as soon as the boy put hinata down she got in her battle stance ready to attack then his voice reached her ear.

"Hey hinata come down" he said raising his hand in defense, he looked different then he did this morning hinata couldn't help but notice, but she found out what his hair wasn't spiky anymore he had a crew cut which made him look sexy

"What did you do that for" hinata said advancing towards him and hitting him lightly

"Sorry" he said

"You almost give me a heart attack" hinata placed her hand over her heart

"I said I was sorry" he said lifting her chin to meet his eyes

"Its okay" she said looking at him then sending her eyes to her surroundings

"What are you doing up here and why did you grab me" hinata said

"I'm going to the club, I wanted to say hi and see if you wanted to go with me" he said turning around

"Let her go" the girls jumped towards shiyo who backed away with no effort

"Guys come down" hinata said waving her hands in the air in defense

"Relax I didn't hurt her" Shiyo said lifting his hand lazily to dismiss the anger that was being turn towards him

"SHUT UP" tenten said lunching towards shiyo

"Its okay Tenten I won't hurt you this time" shiyo said putting his hands in his pockets and walking away

"You could never hurt me" tenten said in pure anger

"You sure" shiyo turned around and in seconds he was heading towards her

"Shiyo stop" hinata stood in front of him and his sleeves flapped around then stop

"For you, sure" shiyo stopped and looked at Tenten who was shaking but trying hard to hide it, he still wanted to show her that he hasn't lost his touch, that he could do the same damage he did to her before. But hinata saw the look in his eyes

"For me" hinata said her voice sounding urgent

"Okay, bye hinata" shiyo kissed hinata's ear and jumped of the building

"You okay" ino asked

"Tenten" Sakura screamed and ran towards the girl that had fell on the floor

"She's shaking" sakura said

"We should get her back to the dorm" ino said

"I'm fine just a little dizzy" tenten said but was proven wrong when she started throwing up

"Ew" Sakura was standing right in front of the vomit

"I'm fine" tenten said wiping her mouth with the tissue ino gave her

"You sure we don't mind" Sakura

"I'm sure" tenten said as she stood up but was still dizzy and ino and sakura stood by her side for support

"Lets go" Temari said turning her attention to hinata

At the club, everyone seemed to stop dancing as soon as the girls walked in.

"Why are they staring at us" hinata asked while pressing her index fingers together

"They're from the school" temari pointed out

"And" hinata did not see the point why they should be staring at them just because they are from school

"Well popularity comes with people staring, you'll get use to it" tenten said grabbing her arm

"If you say so" hinata said

"Hey beautiful" neji said to his girlfriend leaning in to kiss her

"Don't" tenten pressed a finger against his lips to stop him from kissing her because of her recent surface of food

"You don't look so hot" Neji said

"Shiyo tried to attack her" sakura said as she lean into sasuke who was standing right behind her

"WHAT I'm going to KILL that BITCH" neji said making everyone stop to look at him

"Neji come down" tenten said in a soothing voice

"He's right you know" Gaara said, which made everyone stare at him since he was not know for being concerned or offering his opinion

"It wasn't his fault" hinata said, putting her in the spotlight, which she regretted as soon as the eyes focused on her, now she remembers why she hates being the Heir

"You're defending him" Naruto said

"I think he wouldn't attack you if you guys didn't start it" hinata said in a whisper loud enough to be heard and low enough to keep herself hidden

"He grabbed you" sakura said

"I was scared too but he just wanted to say hi" hinata said

"Stay away from him, hinata" Naruto

"Sorry! I do not take order very well. If you would excuse me" hinata said pushing pass him towards Shiyo

"What's wrong with her?" Naruto asked confusingly

"She fell for him" temari

"Doesn't she know he's only going to hurt her?" Naruto said

"I don't think so" tenten said

"Shouldn't you tell her?" sakura asked naruto

"When someone's in love they don't care what others say," temari said

"Hey you want to leave" shiyo asked

"Sure I'll be right back" hinata said as he let go of her hands

"Hey guys I'm going home" hinata told to the group that was hanging out back stage

"Well someone should go with you" temari said while hitting Gaara in the arm

"Shiyo is taking me" hinata raised her hand for them to stop

"Hinata, no" said the whole group

"See you guys later" hinata said taking her purse and walking out the door towards her guy

"Ready" shiyo asked extending his arm

"Yeah" hinata said taking it

"Where's hinata going with shiyo" naruto wasn't with the group so he didn't know

"He's taking her home" sakura said but naruto was already half way out the door

"Naruto where are you going" called sasuke

"Following them" he said running out before they could stop him

"Good night hinata" said shiyo kissing hinata's cheek

"Good night shiyo" hinata said as he walks away

"You can come out now" hinata said, even though there was no one in sight

"You knew I was following" Naruto said stepping out in his dress shirt and long blue jeans

"Only an idiot couldn't sense your chakra," hinata said looking at him, and then walking away

"Hinata why won't you listen to us shiyo is bad" Naruto ran up to her to catch up

"He's not if he was I wouldn't be going to homecoming with him" hinata said not bother to turn around cause she could already see naruto's expression

"You're what"

If you do not want me going to bed, dance, or any event with some guy then ask me first. Why are boys such jerks" hinata said and leaped over the building

"Hinata" naruto yelled to her from over the building

"Goodnight Naruto I'm heading to bed"

"He's playing you" naruto said in a concern

"From what I heard you're worse" naruto could not understand why her words hurt so badly

"I'm not going to say I'm an expert when it comes to love but shiyo is not right for you" naruto said

"Neither are you, this isn't arguable it's done" hinata disappeared from view

"Don't say I didn't tell you" naruto said under his breath

It was the middle of the night and someone has knocked something over waking Hinata

"Naruto what are you doing" hinata lifted up her head to see if it was her annoying roommate

"Shh" came a girl's voice in the darkness, hinata opened her lamp

"What the hell" hinata said in appearance to the half-naked girl in her bedroom

"Go back to sleep I don't want to wake him" the girl whispered

"Yeah we wouldn't want that" hinata said sarcastically

The girl opened the door quietly and sneaked out with her cloths and shoes on hand and hinata headed back to bed, decided to deal with naruto in the morning


	4. When sparks fly

**AN: Okay so I Lied and God please forgive me I didn't update when I was supposed to but better than never here you go. Lots of reviews make me a happy writer happy writer updates faster.**

**The Beast: When sparks fly**

**Saturday 5:00 AM**

Hinata woke up with one thing in mind confront Naruto and beat him up. She cleaned the room waiting for him to wake up.

**Saturday 7:00 AM**

Hinata cleaned the room so well till someone could eat off of the floor without getting sick. She was now done with the cleaning, and Naruto still have not waked up. She unpacked all her things finally and finally felt at home as at home as you can be sleeping in a boy's room.

**Saturday 10:00 AM**

Hinata did homework went and had breakfast and came back to the room yet Caleb still was not up. She was getting irritated by the minute.

"Could he really be that tired" Hinata thought to herself. She went to look to see if he was sleeping or just dead.

She kneeled in front of the bed that had Naruto's face, she couldn't hear any breathing so she went to touch his neck and feel for a heartbeat when she was scared by Naruto's grip. He had caught her hand and pull her on top of him on the bed. "What are you doing" Naruto asked slightly annoyed releasing his grip on his beautiful roommate. Naruto finally realized how close the two were. Even after softening his grip he really didn't want to let go. She was staring at him counting his every move. Naruto pulled her on top of him and ran his hands across her belly. Shivers flew down Hinata's spine at the speed of light that she couldn't identify the feelings.

"Na Naruto" Hinata said neither in protest or encouragement of his actions

"Yeah" Naruto said looking at her knowing that something about her was different to how he felt towards other girls, he wants to protect her, make love to her, hold her, most importantly he don't ever want to let go. He loved her, in love with her. He realized that at that moment their two bodies were pressing against each other. He lost the power to speak looking into those two violet eyes that seems to know him better than he knows himself. Naruto felt a feeling unlike any other that it scared even him.

"I'm not okay with you bringing girls in here" Naruto smiled against her skin, she could feel the smile that he formed on her neck; he was hugging her in the most passionate way he knew how. "Did you hear me" Hinata said unsure what to do

"You got it princess" Hinata was surprised at the words, only her father have ever called her princess and that made her blush and Naruto seems to like the fact that he could do that. Hinata got off the bed as Naruto let go finally and walked out of the room that now seemed too small for the two of them.

Naruto was still staring at the door and Hinata was leaning against the door finally able to release the breath she's been holding. Her chest tightens and she felt pain on her chest but not the bad kind that was the good kind of painful yet pleasing feeling.

"Hey Hinata" The girls were walking towards her door

"Uh oh everything ok what did Naruto do this time" Tenten asked

"Nothing, what's up" Hinata said getting off the floor.

"well we are about to go get ready for the Halloween party you want to join" Ino asked so excitedly " is Na- are the boys coming?" Hinata stopped herself before completing the sentence but there were still some eyebrows raised.

"No, you want them to come" Sakura asked "We'll ask them if you want us to"

"No not necessary" Hinata said

"Is Naruto home?" Temari

"Yeah" Hinata said opening the door for the girls to see and found a wet Naruto putting on his last piece of clothing HIS SHIRT all his muscles contracted as he lifted his hand to pass the shirt over his head and Hinata could not hide her blushing.

"Do you think something is going on between these two" Ino asked sakura

"Maybe I don't know but that was a definite blush" Sakura said sounding exited

"Hey guys" Naruto suddenly felt the girls presence in the room "got to go see ya"

"What's his hurry" Sakura asked

Hinata suddenly remember Naruto saying something about not wanting to go to the dance and she already agreed to go with the girls and she needed a way out.

"Guys I can't go to the dance" Hinata said lowering her eyes to ignore the glares

"Why not" all the girls say in unison

"I just can't" Hinata started "I don't have an outfit or money to invest in a new outfit and the dance is in one hour. All the girls looked at each other and went to the closet behind Hinata. They pulled out a pretty light purple outfit violet really.

"How about this" Tenten wavered the dress

"No shoes" Hinata said sadly

"I Have some shoes that will match" Sakura said

"Oh ok" Hinata said causing all the girls to exchange confused glances

"I have a mask too that match" Sakura said trying to encourage her friend into going

"a mask?" Hinata said confusingly, she wasn't too fond of objects blocking her view "Yeah you're supposed to be in disguised till midnight then everyone show who they really are only if you want to" Temari explained

Ok let's get ready princess and let's find your prince charming

Hinata thought "I doubt it"

**THE END for now **

**OK what you think**


End file.
